1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tree stand, more particularly to an adjustable tree stand that adjusts tension of a cable by moving an operable part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2 and 3, and to U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,623, a conventional tree stand may be attached to a tree by a cable 12. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, tree stands 1 and 1′ differ primarily in whether they provide support for standing or sitting. Accordingly, tree stands 1 and 1′ are not separately discussed below. The conventional tree stand 1 includes a rotatable threaded rod 132, which is used to tighten the cable 12 around a tree.
The conventional tree stand 1 may have a high defect rate. The rotatable threaded rod 132 of the conventional tree stand 1 may require precise disposition and alignment, which may require supporting structures and mounting elements to be correspondingly precisely disposed and aligned. These requirements may increase manufacturing complexity, labor costs, and a potential defect rate due to misaligned or improperly disposed components.
The conventional tree stand 1 may include a risk of structural failure. A driving component of the conventional tree stand 1 may block movement of the rotatable threaded rod 132. Damage or misassemble of the driving component of the conventional tree stand 1 may therefore allow the rotatable threaded rod 132 to be released, causing the conventional tree stand 1 to fail while supporting a user.
The conventional tree stand 1 may include a risk of loss of components. The driving components of the conventional tree stand 1 may be removed and misplaced during transportation or between uses of the tree stand 1.